Worth Saving
by kibonohikari7
Summary: 'Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving.' The events at the Ministry go wrong while retrieving the locket and Hermione sacrifices herself to save Harry and Ron. However she finds herself back in time with Tom Riddle.
1. Chapter 1

_'…Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving.' _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

It was in sixth year when Hermione had enlisted for the use of a time turner again. Looking back, study was still a priority in her mind having just completed her OWLs in her former year, and with upcoming NEWTs the next year, she had wanted time to help Harry but get as much study in as possible. The death of Dumbledore, however, had altered those aspirations in an instant.

The Ministry had fallen not long after; only days, if that. The controversy and chaos meant that she still had the thin gold chain attached to a spinning hourglass around her neck, tucked deep under her robes. _And that's the safest place_, she thought. Most of the other time turners had smashed in the battle at the Ministry last year leaving very few, if not all forever trapped in limbo as they smashed and repaired themselves over and over again deep within the Department of Mysteries. The only way she had successfully acquired this one after application was because she had experience with a time turner in her third year.

But now, with the Ministry in Voldemort's hand, nobody realised she had it. Not even Harry or Ron. She chose to keep it that way, not only because of the secrecy outlined in the contract of procuring one, but because it was the last thing Harry and Ron needed; to worry about her. To worry that she may be over-doing it. But compared to Harry's troubles, it was just selfish thinking. A bit of extra study was nothing she hadn't handled before. And by now she had perfected the art of time travel through classes without anyone noticing. A mental victory she could never voice for Harry and Ron's sake, but none the less a victory for herself.

She absent mindedly ran two fingers of her right hand over the tiny bump under her jumper where the time turner rested against her heart. She often did this lately when deep in thought, or just as a reminder that it was still secretly and silently there. Doing this calmed her a little, knowing that she had such a responsibility weighing at her neck but still control in the knowledge that it was safe and unknown. And calming was exactly what she needed right now.

She was sitting, to the right of Umbridge in the courtrooms of the Ministry supposedly record-keeping while the toad-like woman beside her was interrogating a poor and frail woman. Hermione could not focus on what was being said though. Her eyes were locked on the strong chain around Umbridge's stout neck as she leaned over the barrier. It was a horcrux. The locket of Salazar Slytherin hung like a delicate and ornate charm almost, but Hermione knew of the dark horror that was sealed inside. A horror that had to be destroyed. Harry sat behind her under his invisibility cloak.

'…Mafalda, pass them to me.' Umbridge suddenly jarred her out of her stupor. Fumbling while passing her the documents she requested, the only thing Hermione could think to say was to compliment the locket which she been so focused on. Luckily Umbridge saw the weak compliment as an opportunity to boast and Hermione touched her time turner again automatically.

Suddenly there was a flash of red light and all she could remember was running, from dementors, security, death eaters and Yaxley. Amongst the yells and screams Hermione, Harry and Ron navigated themselves back to the fireplaces safely and were transported back to the bathroom they entered the Ministry in. Yaxley, however, was not far behind.

'LET'S GO!' Hermione heard Harry yell. He grabbed her hand and turned on the spot. Someone else grabbed her left arm violently as they Disapparated and she turned to see the evil gleam of Yaxley's face staring back almost in pleasure while the compressing sensation came over her.

Panic was all she felt as Yaxley's face burned into her thoughts. She was caught. They were caught. The claustrophobic feeling of Disapparating emphasised the feeling tenfold. Her eyes and ears were pounding with all the pressure. In her panic she thought of Harry and how important it was to keep him alive. She thought of Ron also, and his support that was immeasurable in being Harry's rock, his shoulder to lean on that kept Harry going, and her heart broke as she made her decision to let go. Like with the time turner, it wasn't her that they needed to worry about anyway.

Her feet touched solid ground but she turned again instantaneously, Yaxley still digging his pointed fingers sharply into her arm. This time, when her feet landed of solid ground, she lost her balance and fell hard. The back of her head hit dirt and her vision turned into black spots. She heard the loud groan of Yaxley as he experienced the same hard landing. Though she wanted to lie there and will away the throbbing of her head the logical part of her mind screamed for her to get up.

_It was a race in who could regain their balance first and win the upper hand_, Hermione thought desperately. She attempted but her vision only clouded further to the point where Yaxley and the trees around her disappeared for several seconds and she fell to her knees.

Closing her eyes tight and shaking her head, she attempted again; this time successfully. Though when she opened her eyes it was already too late. Yaxley had his wand pointed at her, the same gleam in his eyes. He strode up to her proudly using all of his tallness to intimidate Hermione further. It was now she was able to take in her surroundings. They were in the forrest that the Quidditch World Cup had been held, back in her fourth year. She didn't know why it had popped up into her head but all she could think of at the time of Disapparating was 'away', somewhere far and secluded and away from everyone she knew.

'Expelliarmus,' Yaxley said quietly, almost in a whisper. Her wand flew from her pocket and into Yaxley's hand. As hopeless as she was wandless, she did not want to give in.

Hermione attempted to kick Yaxley, kick anywhere she could. It was no match however and it only served to infuriate him.

'Crucio!' he cried and the worst pain tore throughout Hermione's body. The forrest had disappeared again though unlike the dizziness of her landing that seemed so trivial now. She could not even hear her screams as white hot knives consumed every inch of her body. She didn't know how much time passed before it stopped but the hoarseness that was now in her throat was a blessing.

'Harry Potter's best friend,' smirked Yaxley as ropes weaved tightly around her cold yet sweating body from the end of his wand. 'He will have use for you.'

Bending down, he grabbed her hair and pulled so her face drew up to his. His face the same pleasurable gleam as she suddenly felt the familiar compression of being squeezed tightly through a rubber tube and was Apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A big thank you for clicking onto this next chapter! This is my first EVER fan fiction. It's pretty much my first EVER story I am writing and I'm so excited! I hope you like it! I'll really appreciate any reviews I get as I want to continue to improve my writing skills. I have to thank my awesome twin sister who is encouraging me to write this story and motivate me when I'm not.

'Move,' was the first thing out of Yaxley's mouth once the restricting feeling of Apparating subsided.

'Move,' his deep voice commanded again, almost threatening.

_'_'Make me.'

The words had suddenly crossed her mouth without thought. Hermione felt the Gryffindor courage blistering in her veins.Her body was so full of adrenaline that her brain felt disconnected from the rest of her body as she spoke. Logic told her that she shouldn't have said it but it was too late. She stared Yaxley down. His eyes narrowed at her response.

'I said move you filthy bitch!'

Hermione knew what was next. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable aspirated sound of the torture curse between bared teeth however, what she didn't expect was the acute stinging in her right cheek. The muscles on her face twitched and seized as she tried to open her now watering eye. She managed to peer through her lashes of her opposite eyelid and saw Yaxley's hand frozen inches from her face. She could even make out the fine detail of an ornate 'M', symbol of the Ministry of Magic, engraved into the bronze ring on his middle finger.

She hadn't expected to be slapped. She looked at Yaxley, shocked. He smirked at the surprise of her face as if it had been his intention.

'Move. The Dark Lord has been waiting a long time to see you,' Yaxley finally said after the long pause between them. 'Imperio.'

Hermione felt her legs turn as they began to walk up the path they had Apparated onto. She had read how to fight it one hundred times but the calmness of the curse overtook her and her anxiety left. Books could only go so far. She was exhausted from hiding with Harry and Ron. From being constantly at a heightened state of consciousness, reacting to every creak, every twig snap, and every stone clatter. Her mind was tired, her body ached, and she continued walking.

She couldn't see the sun anymore with the sky turning into a cold blue-grey. The path was steep as they climbed and Hermione could see that they were surrounded by hills. And they seemed to be trailing up the steepest one. A small graveyard was not too far in the distance sitting next to an old rundown shack. It's garden was now overgrown and the windows broken from what looked like rocks. Hermione wondered what sort of person may have lived there. There were old and rusted tools that looked as if they had been left in the grass and forgotten. The weeds wrapped themselves around the decaying metals and wooden handles almost as if alive and slowly trying to strangle all evidence of human existence.

They kept walking further. The large silhouette of a manor came into view shortly after. The grand structure was intimidating and regal. Like the shack however, it was unkept and dilapidated. In it's decrepit state Hermione could once imagine the spectacle in its prime as it watched, almost guarded the valley below, but the ivy had overtaken the stone walls and the tiles were now missing from its roof. The windows were boarded up, keeping the rest of the world out.

When they entered the side door of the house two Death Eaters were standing by the stairs. One Hermione recognised as Macnair, the Ministry executioner. He was tall and thin with large arms. Hermione could see his black moustache now had visible grey hairs flecked throughout it, even in the poor light. His eyes were gaunt and one was particularly bloodshot. The other she didn't recognise. He was shorter and wider than Macnair, but Hermione suspected his muscles where a cover for stupidity.

'Who's this lovely little piece of meat?' Macnair asked.

'Potter's mudblood,' Yaxley sneered. 'I'm here to bring her to the Dark Lord. She may be of use to us. Whether it's for her mind or her body, we have yet to find out.'

The two guarding men let out a course laugh, almost like a bark.

'Avery's upstairs. We've been stationed here while the Dark Lord's gone back to the Malfoy's,' the shorter Death Eater grunted.

'Search her,' Yaxley commanded, and they did. Their hands began to roam across her body, lingering on places she wanted to forget. One Death Eater began by running his hands up her arms, then roughly across her chest while the other slowly moved his way up her thighs. Yaxley just stood there, eyes almost glowing as he watched her defiant expression. Hermione's breath hitched as she remembered the time turner around her neck.

'Nothing,' Macnair said after a long while and the other Death Eater moved away. Being preoccupied with her humiliation, they had missed the time turner and for that, Hermione was relieved. They then stepped away from the staircase and Hermione's feet were moving on their own accord once more.

'I like them dirty, particularly when they scream…' Hermione heard them continue darkly as Yaxley and herself ascended the staircase.

The creaking noise of each wooden step seemed amplified in the aged manor. The dust had turned most of the house a dull grey. The furniture blended into the surfaces they rested on, no one having touched the surroundings in years it seemed. Any colour was completely void of her surroundings and Hermione felt trapped in one of those old horror films her parents used to watch. At the top of the landing a slither of light crept through the bottom of the last door in the hallway. It was in that direction her feet were taking her. They paused in front of the door and Yaxley walked in to what room Hermione presumed Avery was in. It was silent for a few moments then Hermione heard mumbling and the almost voiceless hissing of a conversation. Avery's voice escalated in excitement and Hermione could make out the words 'gather' and 'send word'. Then the door flew open.

In what seemed to be the master bedroom of the house stood a large fireplace. The reminiscently emerald fire crackled and faded back to it's amber glow as if someone had just left, and was now shining a deceiving warmth across the room. The fire flickered high and enticing compared to the rest of the cold house. Hermione's heart began to beat as she became aware, through the effects of the curse, that her meeting with Voldemort was so much closer now; just through the fire.

Yaxley grabbed a handful of floo powder from a jar on the mantle and threw it into the flames yelling, 'Malfoy Manor!'

Hermione felt her feet itch to move but her mind screamed for them not to. _No,_ she thought with conviction. Her courage and resilience were fighting for Harry and Ron's sake. Once she was through that fire, who knew how manipulative Voldemort's powers could be. And Veritaserum seemed the least of her worries. Yaxley turned to face her once he'd realised she hadn't yet approached the fire. Disbelief crossed his features which was then quickly replaced with rage.

'What did you say to me?' he asked, eyes burning.

She realised she had voiced her internal struggle and the curse was now broken.

'No!' Hermione yelled holding her stance.

'Crucio!' Yaxley roared suddenly and Hermione was sprawled on the floor withering in pain. 'How dare you defy me, mudblood,' he screamed as he advanced on her. He kicked her in the ribs several times. She couldn't feel his hard boot though, through the agony of the Cruciatus curse.

Her body was still on fire once the curse stopped and pain shot through her side every time she struggled for a breath. But she was on her feet again as Yaxley said, 'Imperio,' for the second time. It didn't last long as by the second step the calmness of the curse left her and she was walking on her own free will again. Her defiance was spurred on through her courage. She hesitated but decided to keep walking as if unfazed as a plan formed in her head.

They were in front of the fire now. It was now Hermione took her chance to escape. Yaxley let his guard down as he turned towards the emerald flames ready to step in. Hermione stepped backwards swiftly and outstretched her arms. Yaxley turned to face her in shock just as she pushed his shoulder, hard. He lost his balance and began to stumble into the flames, not before he grabbed her wrist.

Yaxley's eyes were wide with anger as he tried to drag Hermione with him. His both hands clung to her with all their might and Hermione gasped loudly in pain. He was halfway through the flames already, his torso protruding through the grate. The flames surrounding him only seemed to intensify his panicked rage further. Hermione looked at her captured left wrist in hope she may be able to free herself. She saw Yaxley still had his wand in one of the hands that were desperately gripping onto her.

Hermione snatched his wand with her right hand and cried 'Relashio'. Fiery sparks exploded from the end of the wand and Yaxley fell backwards and disappeared into the flames. Hermione was also thrown backwards with the force into the opposite wall. She felt a crack as her head collided and blacked out. What she didn't notice was the time turner spinning at her chest slowly trickling its sands onto the floor.

A/N: I had a hard time writing the end of this chapter. It changed a few times until I ended up with this. Not to sure if I'm 100% happy but it's my first piece. Please review and tell me how I'm going!


End file.
